


Bleed for you aka Soulmate AU nobody expected...

by Fan4life



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan4life/pseuds/Fan4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek-friggen-Hale, Captain of the basketball team, hottest guy in school, third highest in class ranking, Derek Hale was his Soul mate. Bound to him through the fates of old, to keep him company through whatever woes befall him on his epic journey through life and to only leave his side upon the arrival of Death.  How does Stiles know this you ask? He was hit in the face with a basketball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hit me like a wreckingball

**Author's Note:**

> okay guys, this is the first chapter of three. it's going to be the shortest one. Un-Betad hope you like it!! Also there is some mentions of a heavy nosebleed in here...ye be warned.

Derek-friggen-Hale, Captain of the basketball team, hottest guy in school, third highest in class ranking, Derek Hale was his Soul mate. Bound to him through the fates of old, to keep him company through whatever woes befall him on his epic journey through life and to only leave his side upon the arrival of Death. How does Stiles know this you ask? He was hit in the face with a basketball.  
@  
He’d been running late to 1st hour when it happened. After waking up late due to his alarm not going off, and rushing to the school ten minutes after he would have normally left his house. He had decided to take a short cut through the gym to get to Harris class when halfway across the gym he was shocked out of his panicked haze by the sound of a shout.  
“Look out!” It was Derek Hale Captain of the basketball team yelling at him from the opposite side of the gym, and before Stiles had time to register what was happening a basketball-which he would later find had actually just left Derek’s hands in an attempt to make a basket from the far side of the gym- smashed into his face with the force of a thousand suns and broke his nose.

Okay, maybe it wasn't that hard.

His nose hurt though, so bad in fact that he hadn't heard the approach of the other boy until the hands covering his face were being gently pulled away by a pair of larger, calloused hands. 

“Here let me see.” Derek murmured, leaning close to Stiles’ face to inspect for damage. He didn't have to look for long when not even a second after he had pulled Stiles hands from his face his nose started bleeding.   
“Oh shit!”  
Feeling the blood drip down from his nose, Stiles ripped his wrists from the other boys’ hands and covered his nose. He tried his best to keep the blood from escaping his hands but it was almost impossible, it slipped through the gaps in his fingers like water from a cracked glass and trailed down his hands to drip onto his ratty shirt. He did his best to stem the flow of blood but it only seemed to make it worse. Derek wasn't helping, the way he was staring at Stiles in horrified-shock; hazel eyes wide open revealing streaks of gold, and mouth hanging slightly open revealing the bunny like front teeth the other teen had. The image would have almost been cute if it wasn't for the fact that Stiles was the reason he looked like he’d just watched his cat get run over twelve times.

Saying he was horrified was an understatement, Derek was freaking out. He’s just hit a random kid in the face with a basketball hard enough to make him bleed! And not just a trickle of blood no, it was almost like a waterfall, gushing out and flowing down his face. And it wasn't stopping, no matter how frantically the kid tried to maneuver his hands it kept slipping past and down his face, his whiskey brown eyes wide in shock as he struggled with his hands. It would have been almost adorable but being as the kid was bleeding and it was Derek’s’ fault he didn't figure now was the time to be gawking. Who knew when Coach would come back from taking Greenberg to I.S.D for wearing obscenely bright shoes, where the hell did he think he was the circus and see Derek alone with a bleeding kid. With that thought Derek snapped into action.  
After a moment Derek seemed to have shaken himself out of his shock, because he was in a burst of movement stripping off his slightly sweat stained tank top and began pressing it to Stiles face. Before Stiles could process what was happening the other boy was herding him out of the doors he had just ran through to get into the gym, and into the nurses office across the hallway.   
With one hand Derek grabbed one of Stiles wrists and moved it to the shirt where he had him apply pressure while he knocked on the door with the other. Almost as soon as his hand had connected to the wood the door opened to reveal Ms. Morrell the school nurse ready with a small bundle of tissues.

“I had a feeling Mr. Stilinski would be seeing me sometime this morning. His father had called to inform the school that due to the sudden drop in temperature his son’s chronic nosebleeds would be acting up. Thank you for bringing him in Mr. Hale, I would have hated for something to have happened to him.” She said turning to usher Stiles in the office, handing him the tissues and gesturing for him to sit on the bed, before turning back to Derek only to find him already almost back into the gym.   
Before he slipped back through the door however she called out to him,” do be sure to get something for that nosebleed of your own as well Mr. Hale I would hate for rumors to start flying, wouldn't you?”

@

This was not Derek’s best morning, it had started off with a wake-up call from Coach Finstock reminding him if he felt like playing varsity this year he would get his lazy ass up and make it to the morning practice, and had ended with him hitting his Soul Mate in the face with the same ball he’s been trying to make a full court shot with for almost half an hour prior. The worst part was that he didn't even know the guys name.


	2. Last Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has no idea who he was and he's hoping Lydia could have some information on him. Meanwhile Stiles is talking to Scott about his exciting late arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter!! yeah! i'll try to get the third and final chapter out to ya'll as soon as possible! thanks for reading!

“Derek Hale?”  
“Yes!”  
“The Derek hale?”  
“Yeah Scotty. The Derek Hale.”  
“You’re positive he’s your Soulmate? I mean, you did say he hit you in the face with a basketball and it’s not like it’s hard for you to get nose bleeds. Now that I think about it, you’re kind of prone to getting them.” Scotts’ forehead creased in concern as he bit into his apple. It was their lunch hour and Stiles had just finished explaining to Scott his tardiness that morning.   
“Trust me man, it wasn’t the basketball. This nose bleed was different! I felt it Scott. This wasn’t like in eighth grade when Jackson nailed me in the face with the kickball. This is my Soulmate. He is my Soulmate. I just know it Scotty.” Stiles insisted, trying to find the words to explain what he had felt.  
Though it was true that Stiles had a lot of nosebleeds, which were mostly caused by his ADHD and lack of coordination on even the most lazy of weekends, he knew for a fact that the last one was definitely a Soul-Bleeding. What with the way he hadn’t started to bleed until the moment Derek had touched him for the first time or the fact that it hadn’t even hurt had to mean something right? Over the years no matter how he’d gotten them, whether by the air being too dry or getting a kickball to the face, they have always hurt and none of them had started as soon as someone had made physical contact with him. Even now almost three hours later Stiles could feel Derek’s hand on his wrist, a comforting touch in the sudden chaos that was him figuring out who his Soulmate was. 

“If you’re sure,” Scott replied, “but if he breaks your heart I want to be the first one you tell so I can get first dibs on kicking his ass.” 

It was times like this that reminded Stiles why Scott was his bestest-best-bro-to-ever-bro. Scott, loyal, kind, altogether great guy Scott was willing to get his scrawny, severely asthmatic ass beaten for the sake of Stiles’ heart and Stiles couldn’t ask for a better person to be his brother-from-another-mother. Though thought of Scott going against Derek was a pretty amusing image.

“Whatever you say Rocky, just remember that I’m not your Adrian. That’s Isaac.” Stiles cackled as he dodged the fry that came flying at his face.

Life was good.

~insert interesting line break here~

Derek wanted to die. 

Ever since he had been caught by Lydia Martin that morning racing to the restroom after he’d ditched the guy-his Soulmate- in the nurse’s office and found that his nose was bleeding too. It wasn’t until after he’d gotten out of the restroom that things had really gotten bad. Lydia had apparently followed him to the restroom only to wait outside of it until he was to corner him about it.

“You’ve found you’re Soulmate haven’t you?” She had demanded, not even bothering to greet him. 

“Hello to you too Lydia.” Derek deadpanned. “I’ve been having a great day thanks for asking.”

She gave him an unimpressed look, “Adorable. Now answer the question.” The look she was giving him was kind of frightening.  
So he caved, and told her about what had happened. When he got to the part about the guys nose becoming the Niagara Falls of blood when Lydia cut in.

“Wait, did he have short brown hair, and light brown eyes with moles all over? Was he wearing plaid and some nerdy graphic tee that looked like he hadn’t actually washed in weeks?” She asked.

Derek was surprised, she had just described the guy to a T. How had she known that? She wouldn’t happen to know if he was into dudes would she? “Yeah, actually that’s him exactly. Do you know him or something?”

“Or something. He used to have the most adorable puppy crush on me in the third grade,” Lydia informed him, “Of course that was before Danny had moved here in the sixth grade and his crush transferred to poor Mahealani. Although, lately he hasn’t really been bugging Danny too much so his attentions have been changed to someone new.” 

So this guy was an equal opportunity player. 

He could work with that.

“I see. You wouldn’t happen to know who he’s interested in would you? Or maybe his name?” Derek pressed, doing his best to act nonchalant.

Lydia snorted seeing right through Derek’s attempt at disinterest. “You’re interested in him aren’t you?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

She was met with silence, which was enough of an answer on its own. It was only when she was suddenly remembered that the conversation had started with her demanding who his Soulmate was that she put two and two together.

“Stiles is your Soulmate!” She cried suddenly, startling Derek by the randomness of it.

“What the hell is a Stiles?” Came Derek’s ever intelligent response.

“The guy we’ve been talking about for the last ten minutes, his name is Stiles Stilinski. The one who you bashed in the face with a basketball and the one who apparently made your nose bleed, that’s his name.”

“Who names their kid Stiles Stilinski?” Derek asked incredulously. What the hell kind of name was that? 

 

“Stiles is actually his nickname. Apparently his name is so old school Polish he has everyone call him Stiles because his real name is unpronounceable.” Lydia went on,” I’m actually surprised you haven’t heard his name before. He’s the Sheriffs’ son after all.” 

Oh, now he remembered the name. 

The Stilinski family had been in Beacon Hills about as long as the Hale family had, which made the name a little hard to forget. It wasn’t even eight years ago that the Stilinski matriarch Claudia Stilinski had died, leaving the Sheriff to raise his ADHD son on his own while working full time at the police station. It was town wide news and had left the newly widowed Sheriff to deal with a number of apologies from members of the community and casseroles made by local women. Derek’s’ own mother had made one and had hand delivered it to the Stilinski herself making sure to remind them that the hale family was there if they were ever in need of anything. Which apparently they hadn’t because that was the first and only contact that Derek knew of between the Hales and the Stilinski men.

“Wait so are you telling me that my Soulmate is the Sheriffs son?” Derek cried.

“Appears so.” Lydia calmly, replied.

“Aw, shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me one of you caught the reference.  
> this is unbeta'd so all mistakes made are my own! Feel free to point them out to me in the comments and don't forget to leave a kudos! love ya'll!

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah...that happened...tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
